1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for managing email. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, an apparatus and a computer program product for email change tracking.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic mail has become a primary communication medium for many businesses and home users. Electronic mail is also referred to as email. Email has become relatively inexpensive to use and reliable with the delivery of emails taking significantly less time than traditional postal messages.
Although email began as a relatively informal means of communicating, a stronger dependency upon email usage has occurred. Businesses increasingly rely on the constant flow of legal and financial documents and messages in the form of email that were sent by traditional means of post and courier, to reduce costs and speed up transaction processing. In conjunction with the increased usage, an increased need is also present to have a sense of security and privacy with respect to the email content. Users do not wish to have email viewed by others, unless authorized, or tampered with unknowingly.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer program product for managing email that overcomes the problems described above.